


Not in a million years

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Just a usual day at magic city lab set in early season 1Beaumont trying to woo kat annalise being ever so annoyed by Beaumont and Tara Pippy being absolutely adorable
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Kat Crawford/Beaumont Rosewood, Pippy Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Tara Milly Izikoff/Annalise Villa, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Kudos: 1





	Not in a million years

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh reminder you steal my work plots ideas original characters included and claim them as your own I don’t do that shit so unsubscribe and stop reading my work if that’s your intention

“Dinner later tonight?”Beaumont said whole on the phone with Kat

“How original”Annalise stated eavesdropping on his conversation 

“You should bring this lady of yours over to meet me”Donna told her son 

“Not gonna happen Mom”Beaumont replies to his overly keen mother after hanging up his phone call 

“I won’t bite”Donna answered 

“We are still wedding planning”Pippy told her brother 

“You’ll make an absolutely stunning bride my love”Donna complimented her daughter 

“Thanks mom”Pippy thanked Donna

“Hopefully we can find a good venue”Tara says to Pippy 

“Babe relax”Pippy tried calming the love of her life down 

“You always know how to make me feel better”Tara replied 

“I hope you at least know how to be a gentleman”Annalise told her partner 

“Look at this face Villa”Beaumont said to her 

“You mean that devastatingly handsome of yours I find to be annoying”Annalise rose a brow over at him 

“It’s fine to like me Villa”Beaumont smiled

“Not in a million years”Annalise shook her head

“Thank you for being my friend Villa”Beaumont said to her 

“Hold up we aren’t friends”Annalise clarified for him 

“You’re here which makes you a friend in my eyes”Beaumont tells her


End file.
